


【狼队】圆月

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 某篇的番外狼人老狼





	【狼队】圆月

【狼队】圆月

在满月之夜和一个狼人私会也许并不是一个好念头。  
Scott一边被Logan整个抱起来一边暗自琢磨着，他伸手在地上摸了摸想要把他的衣服一起带走，可是直到他双腿离地，也只能在那里摸到几条碎掉的布料。  
「你太粗鲁了。」Scott皱起眉毛，用平稳的声音提醒。狼人抱着他快速的穿过城外的树林，一直进到了一个连月光都快要洒不进来的角落里。身边动物的视线让Scott有点不适应起来，他在狼人的怀里挣扎了一下，但是下一秒Logan就把他整个推到了树干上。  
「就不能闭上你的嘴吗？」他一边粗暴的在Scott脖子周围的皮肤上吸吮着，一边压低声音不耐烦的咆哮。护卫队小队长的脖子上很快被他弄出来好几个血痕，连同之前被狼人的獠牙刺穿的血口，一起在往外渗着血。  
圆月让狼人的理智和自制力都在迅速的飞走，能勉强维持住了人形已经算是不容易。  
Scott不怎么舒服的抬了抬腰，他的后背被粗糙的树皮摩擦的全是血淋淋的道子，两眼血红的狼人没空注意这个，只是在他想办法贴近自己的时候伸手把他按回到了原处。Logan一边含住Scott一侧的乳头一边性急的试图解开他战斗服的裤子，怕他挣脱又忍不住把一条腿插进了他的双腿间。尽管Scott一直在努力的试图配合他，可这该死的事情还是被他搞得像是强奸。  
在狼人终于一把撕掉Scott的裤子的时候，他不得不伸手捧住了对方的脸颊。  
「冷静点，Logan。」他微喘着把唇贴到对方的上，「我就在这儿，不会走。」  
狼人急躁的动作一瞬间凝固了下来，他把双手撑到了树干上，低头加深了这个吻，然后在分开之后咬住了Scott的耳朵，「是的，你是我的。」他用牙齿轻轻的在小队长的耳垂上磨蹭，换来了他的一个小小的战栗，「我永远不会放你走。」Scott不置可否的从鼻腔里发出轻哼，Logan把他的双腿拉到了自己的腰上，让他赤裸的上半身更加用力的抵在了树干上。Scott感觉那些干枯的树皮已经扎进了他的后背里，但是Logan硬的发疼的老二隔着裤子顶在他的两腿间，让他的所有注意力都往那里涌过去。  
在Scott架在鼻梁上的眼镜第三次磕到狼人的鼻子时他终于不耐烦的一把把它摘了下来，Scott为他这个幼稚的行为发出低低的笑声，他闭紧眼睛，让Logan不满的犬牙报复性的咬在他的肩膀上。这一口有点用力，让他自己都闻到了弥漫在空气里的血腥味道。  
「要直接进来吗？」他调皮的沉了沉腰，让狼人终于被解放出来的阴茎隔着那层布料抵在了他的穴口上。  
狼人的下腹一瞬间绷紧了起来，他伸舌舔了舔Scott肩膀上被他咬出来的牙印，忽然笑了一声，「你在挑衅我，瘦子。这可不明智。」  
Scott对着他做了个耸肩的动作，他们之间奇异的联系感让他知道狼人已经完全的平定下来了，这个认知让他觉得愉快，他把整个身子向前倾过去，让自己和他的皮肤整个贴合在了一起。Logan的手指陷入他的脑后的头发里，不轻不重的按低他的头和自己缠绵的接吻，然后抱着他转了个身，把他放在了堆叠起来的厚重树叶上。  
「Logan……？」Scott闭着眼睛努力的在周围摸索他的眼镜，狼人的突然撤身让他又有点焦躁不安了。  
「别急宝贝，马上就给你。」隔了一会儿才凑过来的狼人俯身过来，一边咬住他的下唇，一边抬高他的下身将个有点硬的东西推进他的后穴里。「放松，让你不待会那么难过的小东西。」手指推着那颗东西送到了他的身体里面，Scott有点紧张的收缩了一下那里，在手指退出来之前就把那颗果实挤碎，深紫色的液体顺着手指抽出来的动作暧昧的从他的身体里流了出来。  
「你这家伙…总是把不该有的温柔用在这种地方。」  
「你好像颇有怨言，瘦子。」Logan的手指抵到了他的嘴边，「张开嘴。」  
Scott哼了一声，他不由自主的松开牙关，让Logan那根沾染着液体的手指插进他的嘴巴里，勾弄着他的舌尖一起打转。被那颗果实的汁水渗透了的地方开始变热起来，他张开双腿把自己完全的展示给狼人看，腿间蓦然升起的空虚感让他对迟迟不肯进攻的狼人不满了起来。  
「进来干我。」他皱着眉毛对狼人晃晃腰，发出色情的邀请，「你这头畜生就不能像个野蛮人一样——」  
下一秒，Logan的老二就顶到了他的穴口。「你是个挑衅的天才。」他抓住Scott的胯骨，让他的双腿都失衡的挂在了自己的腰上，感觉对方正在努力沉下身子将他的前端吞进去连忙伸手制止了他，「等等宝贝，直接进去你会受伤的。」  
「哈啊，而你擅长折磨人，在这种时候耍点可耻的小手段。」Scott哑着嗓子说，「想要我求你吗？」  
Logan张了张嘴。他想过无数次让这个禁欲凉薄一本正经的小队长雌伏在他的身下，情动的请求着诱惑着自己贯穿占有他的身体，然后被自己停不下来的进攻干到哭出来——他的脑袋里闪过了好几个念头，而Scott一瞬间就捕捉到了它们。  
「求你了，Logan，就这么直接进来操死我……啊啊！」几乎是听到第一个词儿的时候，狼人就推着他的肩膀将他一把按在了树叶上，双手架高他两条修长的腿，将阴茎狠狠的捅进了他的后穴里。  
「操你，Scott…操你！」  
Scott呻吟着把头扭去了一边，他觉得狼人突然的进攻太过于猛烈，几乎顶到了他的内脏。他像个永动的打桩机似的一下比一下更深入的进入到他的身体里，他的阴茎频繁的擦过自己身体里敏感的腺体，把他的内部一起顶穿操开，因为自己的请求而发狂。他只能紧紧攀附住男人的手臂，任由他把自己的腿几乎压到了头边。  
而他挺享受这个，完全被Logan掌控占有的感觉。  
「只有这个时候你才会那么听话。」Logan叹息着舔掉他眼角渗出来的生理性泪水，Scott顺从的躺在自己身下，任凭他将他弯成圆滑的弧度，两眼紧闭双腿大张着承载自己的操干。  
「我一直听你的，Logan。」Scott伸出双手捧住狼人近在咫尺的脸颊，微微抬起头来和他交换了一个深吻，「我一直相信你。」就算你一直忘了我——  
压在他身上的狼人蓦然加快了速度，Scott疑惑的仰起了脖子，随着他越发粗暴的律动发出断断续续的呻吟声，他闭紧的双眼看不到Logan因为他的话而赤红一片的眼睛，只是在他绞紧后穴射到狼人手上的时候才听到他凑到自己耳边说的话。  
「不管失忆了多少次，Scott，见到你的第一眼我就会无可救药的爱上你。」  
「你爱我。」Scott躺在那里模糊的重复了一遍。  
「是的，Scott Summers，我爱你。」  
不含情欲的吻缓缓的扣在他的额头上。月光穿透茂密的树丛倾泻了进来。

Scott再醒过来的时候还感到有点恍惚，他伸手在周围摸了摸找到了他还完好无损的眼镜，然后睁开眼睛，发现自己正靠在一只趴在那里睡得很熟的黑色巨狼身边。那头畜生毛茸茸的尾巴盖在他的腰上，它的毛皮又尖又硬让他不怎么舒服的动了动腰。  
下一秒他就发现那是个错误的决定，他的脖子后背腰部以下全部都要坏了似的疼痛难当，于是他尽量靠着那头畜生坐起来，然后愤怒的给了还在睡梦中的它一拳。  
「呜嗷…早上好，瘦子。」  
Scott发誓他看到了狼人得意的白牙。

Fin-


End file.
